Different sound recognition systems have attempted to provide notifications to hearing impaired users after a sound has been recognized. For example, sound recognition systems have been developed to help the hearing impaired identify the presence of emergency vehicles and detect sounds in the environment. However, these systems require powerful processing devices to model and successfully recognize a sound in the environment where the hearing-impaired person needs assistance. As a result, the systems in proximity to the hearing-impaired person may need to communicate with more powerful processing devices and/or systems some distance away from the hearing-impaired persons. For example, the prior systems may detect sounds around the hearing impaired person, but must send the detected sound data to an external system, such as a cloud-based or Internet-based server, that processes the sound data to recognize the detected sound. The external system returns the recognition result to either the detection system or another device. However, the communication between devices and through different networks requires time as well as reliable connections between the sound detection system and the remote server and back to the detection system or to another device for providing a notification that may require transmission through yet another type of network.